


My Angel, My World

by TwoTeaspoonsOfSuga



Category: yoomin - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, body issues, sad suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoTeaspoonsOfSuga/pseuds/TwoTeaspoonsOfSuga
Summary: Well hello BTS ARMY. Suga is always putting himself down and Jimin is always trying to pick him up. During an intimate encounter Suga starts to get teary and doubts that he deserves Jimin. Jimin sets him straight.





	My Angel, My World

What people failed to understand about Suga, was why exactly he was so motionless all the time. Jimin had explored this side of his hyung when they were roommates. He’s watch Suga endlessly, the elder with his knees to his chest and though he didn’t move an inch, an energy rolled off him. A raw, intense energy that fizzled out any spirit Yoongi seemed to possess.  
His body was still, but his mind never stopped. The younger could see in flickering in his eyes like wildfire.  
When Jimin came to this realisation it hit him like a guilt train in the heart. For all they had teased him and for all Suga must have struggled in his solitary state, there was another hit. The guilt built more and more until moments later, on that day so long ago, he rolled off his plush couch and shuffled, bare feet to the sofa seat.  
Suga was still as the cushion dipped and the film played on, quiet in the background.  
“What do you think about so deeply?”  
Sugar turned his eyes to him. “Should it matter to you?”  
“You matter to me, so I think it should.”  
Something softened in him, for the briefest of moments. “Do I?”  
“Are you slow or something?” Jimin chuckled. “Of course, you matter.”  
Suga shrugged. “It’s not important what I think.”  
“Yes, it is.  
“What do you want?” The tone was clipped. It should have bothered Jimin more. But it didn’t, because by now he knew it was all a mask, a barrier between Suga and the rest of the world.  
“I want to help.”  
“I don’t need you to. I’m fine.”  
“Yoongi.” It was Jimin’s time to be irritated, his jaw set and his puckered lips puffed out. “Just stop this. How much longer do you think you can you go on alone? People care for you. People worry for you. It isn’t fair that you don’t let them feel like they can help you. It makes me feel so helpless when you do this.”  
Sugars soft brows furrowed. He stared down at his bare knees under the tears in the denim. For a while Jimin just leaned against the wall, patient and watched him bursting at the seams. So much in that mind, too much in that mind.  
“I would feel…guilty. To put my problems onto your shoulders.”  
“But I asked you to.”  
Suga nodded. Jimin smiled, his first little breakthrough. “What were you thinking?” the younger asked again.  
“It’s silly.”  
“We are friends with Hoseok. Nothing you can say would sound silly compared with him.” He chuckled, eyes rolling away affectionately.  
“Hm…you’re right.” He let his legs out their arm cage. “Okay…um…I don’t know how to say this shit but, do you ever feel… ugly?” There was a beat and then Yoongi closed his eyes. “My god, why did I ask that to you of all people, of course you d-“  
“I feel ugly. Now and then.”  
Suga’s sparkly little eyes widened. “You?”  
“Is that surprising?”  
“Yes. You are…you’re very handsome. Everyone knows how handsome you are.”  
“Not every-“  
“I’m no way near as pretty as you. You couldn’t be in a room with me and feel ugly.”  
“Yoongi…”  
“It’s true.”  
“You think such horrible things about yourself. You are very pretty.”  
Suga turned his head out of the lamplight and toward the starry night above. He couldn’t let Jimin catch him blushing. “I’m not.”  
“My Suga Hyung… “  
“I’m not yours.”  
Jimin cocked his head. “I don’t even have a small part of you?”  
Suga scowled, but didn’t answer, shifting in his seat and playing with hair. He gave in slowly. “I guess…a part of me.”  
Jimin beamed, big a beautiful and Suga couldn’t help but smirk back. “And have I ever lied to you Yoongi?”  
The other shook his head.  
“Then why would I lie about how you look. I think you’re so attractive.”  
“Then why does nobody…approach me, no girls will be with me.”  
“Because you act like a robot and let nobody see the warmth in you. You should be warm more often. The very few times you are warm with me it makes me so happy. When you pay for my meal and help me get ready for a performance. When you trust me to write by your side or look after you. It makes me really happy. I like it.”  
Suga tilted his head, Jimin smiled kindly and waited for his reaction. “Minnie, you are very sweet to me.”  
“I told you, you matter to me.”  
Suga let out a soft sigh and for some reason, he reached for Jimin’s hand. And for some reason, Jimin didn’t blink. Their fingers just tangled lazily between them and Sugar stared at their fingers.  
“You matter too…” There was a pause. “You really think I’m attractive?”  
“If you don’t believe me, ask the ARMY. There are pages of blogs dedicated to your face.”  
“Hm.”  
Yoongi still didn’t look massively convinced. It was something that came up more than once and even after they started to date. Most of their problems stemmed from Suga putting up walls and Jimin disregarding them as if they were silly.  
But they worked through. They got better. Suga loosened up and Jimin became more serious, especially about his Yoongi. The other members noticed, they saw them converge, sun and moon collided, shadow and light played off each other and created something new and beautiful.  
They all knew, and they were so happy. No questions needed to be asked. When Suga would wander off to bed, the others would simply leave the room, like today.  
Suga…secretly they all knew, hated to sleep alone. He hated even more to sleep without Jiminnie… but they weren’t stupid enough to assume it was all that happened between them in the bedroom. So off they went, as Jimin bid them a goodnight too.  
As he got to the room his Yoongi was only half dressed, in just his jeans and his beanie. He looked tense, as he always did when his social clock had struck midnight. He looked tired.  
Jimin came up behind him without a word, arms tight around his waist and pressed kisses along his shoulder with those perfect lips.  
Suga rolled his head back, the tension slowly fading like pain watercolour by the gentle sprinkle of rain.  
“My Yoongi…you are exhausted.”  
“Not too much to fuck you Minnie.”  
Jimin made a soft noise against his lips. Suga tried his best to turn Jimin around and push him onto the mattress, being sexy about it. But he merely guided him a few steps toward the bed before slumping against his shoulder. Jimin breathed a laugh and cradled him.  
“Oh, Yoongi come here.”  
He sat him down on the bed and pulled off his hat, running his fingers through his now blonde hair and breaking it up so it wasn’t so flat like Suga hated. Then he fell to his knees and Yoongi’s eyes fell with him, he watched Jimin unzip his jeans and pull them and his underwear down his legs. The elder blushed.  
Jimin had learned Suga to be shy about his legs, thinking them too skinny. So, he kissed them, his lips gracing his thighs again and again.  
“Minnie…so sweet.”  
Jimin said nothing but smiled up at him, happy for the praise. He suddenly without warning took Yoongi into his mouth. The hyung gasped and threw his head back his fingers threading in Jimin’s hair. He massaged his scalp as Minnie’s tongue massaged the underside of his cock as he pulled back up.  
“You are so good at that Minnie…” he groaned covering his face. Jimin bobbed gratefully between his legs and closed his eyes, leaving his love to tangle the sheets with his fingers. Jimin didn’t bring him to edge and stop too many times before he pulled off. He wanted to ease the tension not create more.  
He pushed him gently against the bed and straddled his waist, his legs bracketing him and his hands caressing his torso, reverently.  
“My Yoongi…I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He breathed. Their fingers tangled together on the sheets and Jimin smiled down at him from above. But, Suga was lost in thought, the younger could feel him slipping away from the situation. So, to balance it, he began unbuttoning his shirt.  
He let it fall open and threw it behind him as Suga’s fingers wandered absentminded over his abs.  
“Hey…Yoongi?” Jimin’s voice was so soft. “Suga? Come back to me.” He patted his cheek and Suga’s eyes fluttered.  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t apologise. Just…stay with me yes?”  
Suga nodded. The singer above him wriggled out of his clothes bit by bit. Slowly he exposed himself fully and was using Suga’s hands in his own to touch him, caressing his chest and hips and his thighs, his cock twitching the whole time, painfully hard between his legs.  
“Mm, let me touch myself…let me prepare for you.”  
Yoongi nodded, dazed and panting and he leant up on his elbows as Jimin leant back against the foot of the bed, legs splayed, exposing himself. He sucked, smouldering on his fingers, making Suga shiver as he pressed a finger into himself. He arched high. “Yoong…”  
Suga’s eyes blown dark he scrambled on his knees, crawling closer to get a closer look. Jimin whimpered and spread himself wider.  
“My angel, my world,” Yoongi looked up upon his face as the youngers head rolled back and his eyes closed, face screwed in ecstasy. “I do not deserve you.”  
At first Jimin took that sentence lightly. He was surely just caught up in the moment. But then the phrase came again, with a choked-up tone to accompany it. “I do not deserve you.  
A stab of pain and Jimin was cracking his eyes. Suga’s were wild, he was looking everywhere at once, cheeks pink.  
“I don’t deserve you…” he repeated, voice trembling.  
Jimin leant up, pulling his fingers out slow and furrowing his brow. “Suga…”  
“I don’t d-deserve-“  
“Stop… stop.”  
Jimin cupped his cheeks. The elder seemed shocked by this, by everything, his eyes were filled with tears, his breath was ragged with sobs. He wasn’t even sure how he ended up this overwhelmed.  
“My…my sweet Yoongi…come here.”  
Jimin pulled him between his legs and held him close, stroking his back with a trembling hand.  
“I’m sorry Jimin… I don’t…”  
“You shouldn’t say those things Yoongi. You really shouldn’t. It hurts every bone in my body.”  
He kissed his temple as Suga sniffled.  
“I know…I don’t even know I’m just…”  
“You’re tired and you aren’t thinking straight. That is what you are. You’re trying to please me, but what pleases me the most is to see you healthy and happy. If you are too tired Yoongi, I would much rather hold you than make you hurt like this.”  
Yoongi closes his eyes and rolls them onto their sides, legs entwined, and foreheads pressed together. “You’re so sweet Minnie…so sweet.”  
“I only tell you the truth.” A pause. “Yoongi?”  
“Mm?” he wiped his cheeks.  
“You deserve the world. He deserves everything. You are so good, so beautiful to me.”  
“I deserve the world?”  
“Yes.”  
“So I deserve you?”  
Jimin drew him into a searing kiss.


End file.
